


Anger Born from Worry

by bummedoutbisexual



Category: Coco (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bummedoutbisexual/pseuds/bummedoutbisexual
Summary: Héctor said he'd be home by 11, two hours later and there's still no sign of him.





	Anger Born from Worry

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card (if your interested in one you look up their blog on Tumblr). The prompt was Anger Born From Worry and because I'm lazy I made that the name of the story.

Héctor told Imelda he’d be back by 11, 11:30 came around and Héctor still wasn’t home, but Imelda didn’t worry. Once it was 12 and he still wasn’t home she started to feel some anxiety, but she just told herself it was nothing and moved on. By 12:30 she was pacing the floors. It was now 1 and she was getting dressed to go on a solo search mission.

She really shouldn’t be as worried as she is, she knows Héctor is perfectly safe. He just went to visit his nearly forgotten friends, there’s no way he could have gotten hurt there and even if he had someone would have come and told her. She thought about the possibility that he could have run into trouble on the way home, but that wasn’t likely either. She can’t imagine anyone trying to mug Héctor and even if someone tried he’s more than capable of taking care of himself. Plus, say something did happen, they’re dead. It’s not like Héctor can be murdered again.

Imelda eventually calmed herself down enough to go to bed. Héctors a grown man with a good head and immense knowledge to the land of the dead and the people who live in it, he can take care of himself. Imelda went to take her shoes off but was stopped by a chilling thought. Before she was thinking under the assumption that no one would intentionally want to hurt Héctor, but that’s not really true. The police never did catch Ernesto, and him aside he still has some insane fans crawling around who hate Héctor for bringing down their idol. Héctor also pissed off a lot of people back during his criminal days, it’s possible someone might still hold a grudge against him.

Imelda shot up. Héctor may be a grown man with a good head but there are people out there who might want to hurt him and Imelda wasn’t going to let that happen. She ran to the door to start her search and when she opened it she saw Héctor standing on the other side. He had been reaching for the doorknob and when she yanked the door open he stopped halfway. Once he saw Imelda he began rubbing the back of his head and flashed her a sheepish smile.

As soon as Imelda saw him she wrapped him in a hug and pulled him inside. For about 20 seconds they just stood in the living room in a tight embrace. Imelda held him like she was afraid he would leave if she let go, Héctor didn’t know what exactly made Imelda hold him so tight but he would never complain about affection from his wife. Eventually Imelda pulled away and holding Héctor by the shoulders, she began to look him over.

“Héctor are you okay? Did you run into any trouble on the way home? If someone so much as threatened you Héctor tell me and I swear I will find them and set them straight.” Imelda said this making no effort to hide the worry in her voice.

“Hey, Hey, Hey Imelda it’s okay.” Héctor said this and grabbed her shoulders “I’m fine, no one hurt me, no one threatened me, I’m okay.”

“You’re fine?” Imelda sighed in relief and laid her head against Héctors chest for a moment before looking up at him. “Then why were you so late?”

In response to the question that sheepish grin showed up on his face again.

“Well Leo brought out cards and we were playing and I just lost track of time a little. I apologise.” Héctor said this with a small amount of hesitation.

Upon hearing this Imelda took his hands off her shoulders and backed away

“Wait. You’re reason for coming home 2 hours late is you got distracted playing card games?”

“Sí. I’m sorry Imelda. I promise I’ll come home when I told you I would next time.” Héctor began to walk towards their bedroom, but Imelda put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

“Do you really think we’re done?” Imelda said, all the worry in her voice now replaced with anger.

Héctor went to hold the hand that was on his chest, but before he could she pulled away.

“Imelda what do you mean?”

“I mean do you really think we are done talking about this Héctor. Do you really think a vague apology and just saying that things will be different next time is gonna make this better?”

“Imelda I’m sorry it was just a mistake. I promise it won't happen again.”

“I’m sure all it was to you was a mistake but at any point did you stop it think how your little slip up might affect me?”

“I’m sorry Imelda, I didn’t think it would really affect you much at all.”

“Clearly! It’s very apparent that at no point did you think of me. You never stopped to consider how worried I might be, how I wouldn’t be able to sleep till I knew you were home and safe.”

“Imelda I-”

“At no point did you think about how worried I always am about you. How everytime you leave a voice in the back of my head tells me that I’m never going to see you again. How-”

Before Imelda could continue there were two arms around her, holding her tight.

“Imelda I am so, so, so sorry. You’re right, I didn’t think about how me coming home late would affect you. When I finally noticed the time and saw it was 12:45 I began walking home and thought that at most you’d be a little mad, I should have thought about how worried you might be for me. I apologize for making you worry Imelda it wasn’t fair of me to do that to you and I swear I will never come home even a second later then promised ever again.”

For a second Imelda did nothing and Héctor just continued to hold her. After a while of standing there like that Imelda hugged him back, sighed, and said “Thank you for apologising Héctor, I forgive you. I’m sorry for blowing up on you. I just. I just can’t lose you again and I am so afraid that I’m going to.”

“Please don’t apologise Imelda. This is completely my fault. You have every right to be angry with me.”

“Yes I do.”

This made Héctor chuckle. “I love you so much Imelda. More than anything. And I swear I will be by your side until the day we are forgotten and even after that.”

“I love you too Héctor. Even if you don’t think sometimes.”

“And I am so thankful for that.”

Imelda laughed “Come on Héctor It’s late. Lets go to bed.”


End file.
